


Я готов вернуться домой

by FeralWolf93



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reflection, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWolf93/pseuds/FeralWolf93
Summary: Юури размышляет о вещах, которые оставил позади.





	Я готов вернуться домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Ready to Come Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642525) by [fiones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiones/pseuds/fiones). 

> Без учёта третьего сезона.

Прошёл только один день, а Юури уже чувствовал, как сильно его решение давит на него. Он старался думать об этом не слишком много; в конце концов, это не поможет ни в малейшей степени. Сколько бы он ни просил и ни думал об этом, это не вернёт его обратно в Шин-Макоку. И, кроме того, он должен быть рад! Он на Земле, где всегда хотел быть, со своей семьёй и живёт обычной жизнью. И ведь он знал, когда решил вернуться, что так всё и будет, не правда ли? Бесполезно ведь теперь жаловаться, да?  
  
И всё же, чего он не учёл, так это свои воспоминания. Он проживёт свою жизнь, свою обычную, ничем не примечательную жизнь, день за днём, и каждый день будет чувствовать их отголоски, всё то, что было. Видеть в них себя там рядом с ними: как играл в бейсбол с Конрадом, ходил в походы через пустыню с Гвендалем, проводил уроки с Гюнтером, играл с Гретой... и Вольфрама, плакавшего, когда он уходил.  
  
Юури вздрогнул, когда всплыло это воспоминание. Он не оборачивался, когда Вольфрам звал его, но слышал всю горечь и отчаяние в его голосе и знал, что если бы оглянулся на него, своего сильного и прекрасного Вольфрама, в слезах взывавшего к нему, то не раздумывая ни секунды остался бы. Теперь он почти жалел, что не сделал этого.  
  
Что Вольфрам сейчас делает? Раньше, по заведённому порядку, Вольфрам не упускал случая бросить взгляд на фонтан, где, как он знал, скоро мог появиться Юури. Он ждал его возвращения. Все они ждали. Но теперь в этом больше не было необходимости. Интересно, Вольфрам всё ещё будет заботиться о Грете? Он зол на него? Нашли ли они уже нового короля? Нашёл ли Вольфрам нового жениха? Юури моргнул, захваченный врасплох этой мыслью, и нахмурил брови. Не то чтобы он был влюблён в Вольфрама, но всё же мысль, что он мог быть с кем-то другим, будь то мужчина или женщина, расстроила его. Что станет с миром, в котором Вольфрам не любит Юури? Раньше именно такого мира Юури и хотел, но сейчас он чувствовал, как это неправильно – если Вольфрам больше не будет его любить.  
  
Он вздохнул и перевернулся в кровати, бесцельно пялясь в стену. Один день прошёл, впереди осталась ещё целая жизнь. И в этот момент он по-настоящему, действительно желал всем своим сердцем остаться там, потому что здесь, в месте, где он вырос, и в мире, который он знал всю жизнь, больше не чувствовал себя как дома.


End file.
